1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to polyolefin compositions and more particularly to such compositions which are flexible and polar, and to shaped articles made from them.
2. Background Discussion
Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) sheets have been on the market for many years and have been the standard liner material in the housing industry. PVC sheets are characterized by being flexible over a variable temperature range, heat-sealable, and oil-resistant. However, with the trend toward a chlorine-free environment, there is a need for a PVC sheeting alternative. Ethylene/propylene/diene monomer (EPDM) rubbers are alternatives, but these are difficult to seal. Thus, there is a need for PVC-free sheets which are thermoplastic and heat-sealable, halogen-free and flexible.